


Leave A Trace

by Sundayeyes



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Everybody Wants Leo Week, Jealousy, Longing, M/M, Romance, Sex, Tcest (TMNT), Turtlecest (TMNT), a little bit of angst feeds the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundayeyes/pseuds/Sundayeyes
Summary: ~“You know where Honduras is, don’t you Don?” Leonardo spoke suddenly.“Yeah...” Donatello answered slowly with a confused frown. “Central America.”Leonardo has been given an order; the ship sets sail at dawn.But he can’t leave without saying goodbye.~*~Written for the Everybody Wants Leo Event: Donatello Week
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	Leave A Trace

~*~*~*~

Donatello woke slowly, blinking with a frown against the cold light coming from the array of his computers.

He sat up in his chair as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Nothing on the screens seemed out of place, the same feeds of information scrolled endlessly by showing the same camera shots that told him the tunnels outside the lair were clear and safe. Everything was as normal as it ever was.

Still, something was off. His skin was prickling like he wasn’t alone. Had someone been...

He had been dreaming of the farmhouse. In the dream he was standing in the tall grass, near the lake and a soft wind had picked up, lifting the tails of his mask to tickle across his face.

He raised his hand to his cheek. It was almost as if he could still feel the breeze brushing his skin. But, no, was it a breeze? He could have sworn...

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a square of paper stuck to the headrest of his chair, the bright yellow of the sticky note standing out against the blackness of his lab. He gently peeled it off the leather and brought it into the light of the screens.

_Meet me at the pier in 20… -L_

Leonardo? Was he...? Don glanced at the clock. 3am. Why was Leo leaving notes stuck to his chair in the middle of the night? If his brother had been in the lab and needed him for something why hadn’t he said anything or shaken him awake?

Don frowned down at the small slip of paper. The pier. He didn’t need to ask which one. But why would he be out there so late? This wasn’t like Leonardo. Being secretive and leaving vague notes stuck to conspicuous places seemed more like something Mikey would do during one of his pranks.

Don shook his head and retrieved his duffle, determined to find out what this was all about.

The lair was dark and quiet with everyone else asleep. As he passed behind the couch, he could just make out Raph’s snoring coming from behind his closed bedroom door. No one stirred as he silently slipped out the front door and into the sewers.

Twenty minutes later he carefully approached the end of a large runoff tunnel that emptied onto a small stretch of beach. Standing in the shadow of the concrete opening, he leaned out and instantly found what he was looking for.

Leonardo stood uncharacteristically in the open next to a large wooden column that held up the pier thirty feet over his head. He was quietly looking out over the river toward Brooklyn. The water was calm at this predawn hour, with almost no boats or cargo vessels disturbing its gently moving surface.

Don was momentarily struck breathless by the sight of his brother, the full moon lighting his skin with a silver glow. Not for the first time Don wondered if Leo was even aware of the sex appeal he radiated or of the power it had over all of them. The way he stood there so confidently, in a relaxed but ready posture with his feet wide and his arms folded across his front in an unconcerned way really made it seem like he didn’t. He appeared as if he were simply waiting to meet Don so they could go get a cup of coffee or some other mundane thing.

But something told him this meeting wasn’t going to be that carefree, and he shivered as he stepped out onto the sand.

The pier had always been their favorite place to come sit and watch the boats. It was privately owned, with a tall concrete barrier at street level and metal safety planking along the sides of the wooden structure which made it so that there was very little chance of being seen as long as they stayed back from the water.

Under the pier platform there was a rocky outcropping with an old, rusted metal rowboat half buried in the sand that looked like it had been there for decades. When they were little Michelangelo liked to play in it and pretend he was a pirate. Now they just used it as a place to sit so they wouldn’t get sand up their shells.

Don tread softly across the sliver of beach, approaching his brother slowly even though he knew that Leo had heard him coming long before he’d reached the end of the tunnel.

When he was close, Leonardo turned his head to look over his shoulder without saying a word. Don’s gaze flicked down to the sand next to the dingy, frowning to see Leo’s katana and traveling satchel carefully propped up against the side of it.

“Hey... what’s up?” He asked, a sudden wave of trepidation keeping his voice low.

“Come sit with me, Donnie.” Leonardo sighed, resignation settling heavy on his face. He gestured for his brother to follow and sat on the narrow bench in the middle of the boat.

Don laid his bo staff next to his duffle on the sand and settled next to him, growing more nervous by the second. He realized that whatever was about to happen could only go one of two ways. Either Leo was going to tell him something he was not going to like, or maybe...

Don inwardly shook himself, no, Leo wouldn’t have dragged him all the way out here for that, no matter how much he wished it to be true.

Over the last year so much between the four of them had been steadily changing. Himself, Raphael and Michelangelo had all been exploring a whole new world of possibilities with each other that none of them had ever dreamed they would be able to experience. But for the life of him, Donatello had been unable to discern if Leonardo was also open to experiencing those changes.

And it certainly hadn’t been from lack of trying. The entire family had recently spent four months at the farmhouse, recuperating after their final battle with the Shredder, and it had given them all plenty of time alone to figure out exactly where their relationships with each other were heading. But no matter what they did, Leonardo remained aloof and separate from all of them.

He had to know what the three of them were doing, they were being discreet for Splinter’s sake, but they weren’t exactly hiding what was happening either, and Leonardo wasn’t stupid. Sometimes he thought he saw something on Leo’s face that made him believe the eldest wanted to join them, a longing stare that Don had caught sight of a handful of times when Leo failed to hide it because he thought no one was watching him.

During those four months there were six times Donatello was sure Leonardo was going to kiss him. But the leader in blue hadn’t followed through on any of them, leaving Don in heated frustration each time as he tried to figure out why.

Raph and Mikey didn’t seem to have any hang ups about the intimacy between them. They had kissed and touched and played with each other enough to know they never wanted to go back to the way things had been before, and Don couldn’t get enough of them. They loved each other now on an entirely different level and he desperately wanted Leo to know that they wanted him just as badly. But the leader had staunchly remained closed off from them, smoothly avoiding or changing the subject every time one of them had tried to talk to him about it.

Eventually they all agreed to leave him alone for the time being, knowing they couldn’t force it while remaining hopeful that Leo would come to them when he was ready.

It was hard, but not impossible, and Don thought he had done a fairly good job of distracting himself with his work and projects. He hardly even noticed how Leo’s skin glowed under the candlelight in the dojo, or how his eyes wrinkled when he laughed. He certainly couldn’t feel the heat radiating from Leo’s body as they quietly sat staring out at the water breaking against the wooden pillars of the pier. Nope, none of those things caught his attention anymore, not at all.

He gave his brother a sideways glance, proud of himself when his breath remained steady. But then Leo licked his lips and Don almost choked on his own spit. Who was he kidding? Maybe if he just went for it... he could catch Leo by surprise, cut off any objection with his tongue before Leo could...

“You know where Honduras is, don’t you Don?” Leonardo spoke suddenly.

“Yeah...” Donatello answered slowly with a confused frown. “Central America.”

Leo simply nodded, looking north up the beach. “There’s a cargo hauler docked at that shipyard that leaves just after dawn. It will follow the coast south and make a stop in Miami before continuing down to Honduras.”

Don eyed the shipyard miles down the beach, it’s towering artificial flood lights a harsh glare against the pre-dawn sky. A sudden chill made goosebumps break out all over his skin. “Leo... why are you telling me this?”

“Master Splinter called me into his room a few hours ago. He told me...” Leo faltered, seeming unsure of his words. “He said that I still have much to learn, and that there are lessons that he can’t teach me. He said I need to find the answers for myself.”

Don was smart. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he intuitively knew what Leonardo was trying to say. But he couldn’t accept it, he almost physically recoiled against it. A point of pressure formed in the center of his forehead as he fought against the truth of Leo’s words.

“I... don’t understand.”

“He’s sending me away.” Leo said bluntly, finishing with a defeated breath, looking down between his knees to where his toes were digging into the sand covering the bottom of the rowboat.

“Sending you... to Central America? Alone?” Don blinked in disbelief and Leo only nodded, avoiding his eyes.

“No.” Don insisted, shaking his head. “He wouldn’t do that. You... you must have misunderstood. He wouldn’t send you... not without us. He wouldn’t separate us.”

He pictured Splinter’s warm caring eyes, his fatherly smile. There was no scenario where Don could possibly believe their beloved sensei would tell Leonardo to leave the safety of his home and his family in the middle of the night without...

Don blinked, small details suddenly clicking into place. “Were... were you going to leave without telling any of us?”

Leo clenched his fists. “He told me... it was an order not a request. But I couldn’t...” He shook his head and looked up into Don’s eyes. “I couldn’t leave without seeing you...”

Donatello went numb. He’d never seen Leonardo this flustered, never known him to defy a direct order from Splinter. His calm, collected, stoic brother who was always in control was shaking beside him with an emotion Don couldn’t identify.

He didn’t know what to say. Leo was looking at him with eyes that begged for a reaction, or an answer that he was hoping his brother could provide. But all Don wanted was to smooth out the crease pulling down his brow. So, he simply reached over and placed his hand on Leo’s arm, squeezing the warm skin beneath his fingers gently.

It was a dreadfully insufficient reaction to the bomb Leo had just dropped, but he just couldn’t think of anything else to do. This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be. They were so close to coming together, there was only one small hurdle left. Sure, things with Leonardo had stalled momentarily, but they hadn’t given up on him. They would never give up on him. If Leo left now, all that progress would be lost... like it had never happened.

He had to stop this.

“Ok,” Don breathed, nodding slightly. “Here’s what we’ll do. We’ll go back to the lair and we’ll talk to Splinter, we’ll ask him to clarify what his reasoning is. I’ll pull up some maps and news articles on that area of the world, inform him of the crime and the dangers and how important it is that you have your team at your back... we’ll make it obvious that you can’t leave New York by yourself. We’ll make him see how insane that is.”

Leo only gave him a sympathetic look, letting him ramble as he sorted his thoughts. He obviously had no intention of doing anything that Don was suggesting and that was making the genius nervous. He had to find a way to make Leo listen to him, had to make him see that vanishing in the middle of the night was foolish and irrational.

If he could just get them both back to the lair, then everything would be fine.

Don sat back and turned so he was facing Leo. “Besides, he can’t have intended for you to disappear in the dead of night with no supplies or gear. From here to Honduras is two thousand miles, Leo! I can’t let you make that kind of trip with what little you have stuffed in that bag! Come back to my lab and let me put something together for you. We’ll figure out your itinerary and get you packed up with everything that you need...”

“Donnie, stop.” Leonardo ordered, but Donatello was on a roll and barely heard him.

“... I mean, hell Leo at least let me get you a GPS! What were you going to do? Use the stars to navigate? That’s crazy, this isn’t the dark ages, you need a survival kit!”

Leo spun and grabbed Don by the arms, giving him one small sharp shake to silence his rant. This was a dream, this wasn’t real. Don swallowed back the bile rising in his throat, instantly knowing that he was losing the battle.

He forced himself to calm down with slow steadying breaths. If Leo wouldn’t come back with him then there was only one thing left that he could do.

“I’ll go with you then... I can’t let you go alone.”

Leo twitched and looked down at where their knees touched. “You have no idea how much I want that.”

The moment stretched between them, leaving him rooted to the spot where Leo’s fingers dug into his arms like hot brands. When Leo didn’t say anything further Don slowly nodded, latching on to this opening no matter how feeble it was.

“Just... just let me run back to the lair, really quick. I’ll be ten minutes, fifteen tops. Just let me grab some supplies, then we can go, you and me, we can... we can just...”

Leo sat, still as a statue, staring at the center of Don’s chest like it was Don holding him in place and not the other way around. A second passed, then two, then without a word his hands shot up to grasp Don’s face, fingers curling around the back of his neck, pulling him forward to capture his mouth with a dominating kiss.

Don’s eyes fluttered shut as his entire body flushed with warmth, his throat instantly producing a sound that was something between a moan and a whine. Every thought stopped in its tracks, he forgot why he was upset, he forgot what they had been talking about, he melted in Leo’s hands like the flecks of candle wax the leader always had clinging to his fingers. He pulled Leo in, parting his lips, welcoming his questing tongue that sought to claim every inch of him.

Something primal released within Leo as he tasted his brother for the first time. His heart hammered behind his ribs, the heat between them burning away the damp, pre-dawn chill. Feeling Don go limp in his grip he pressed forward until the genius was forced to lean back, carefully guiding him to lay down with his carapace propped up against the edge of the boat. He shook as he settled between Don’s legs, hovering over him without ever breaking their kiss.

During the time he had spent with Raph and Mikey, Don had discovered that he usually liked someone else to take the lead when it came to sex. There was something he found intensely erotic about the idea of being told what to do as he was pushed and pressed into whatever position his partner desired. And when he would imagine how Leonardo’s signature confidence and commanding nature might play out in the bedroom, things tended to quickly escalate as if someone had lit off a firework in his gut.

Months and months of pent up desire crashed through him as Leo kissed him with agonizing slowness, languidly exploring the depths of Don’s mouth like they hadn’t both been waiting a lifetime for this moment. He was suddenly and irrationally frustrated that he only had two hands. He wanted to touch everywhere on Leo’s body all at once, wanted to feel every inch of him pressed into his skin. He settled for sliding his fingers up Leo’s arms and across his shoulders, feeling the muscles tremble at his touch.

Under the sharp smell of the rusting metal and the tang of the salty air, Don could smell the beginnings of Leo’s arousal, the musky, earthy scent of it rising between them to assault his senses in the best possible way. A whisper of a churr rumbled in Leo’s throat and Don gasped against his tongue, his tail twitching in response, thumping a hollow drumming sound against the metal beneath them.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Donnie.” Leo sighed, breaking their kiss and ducking down to breathe in deeply against his neck. “I’ve dreamed of having you under me, moaning my name.”

“Leo...” Don groaned, the low timbre of his brother’s voice shooting like a bolt of lightning straight to his groin.

A hot burst of breath puffed across his collarbone, followed by Leo’s husky murmur, “I’ve imagined what I would do to you if I were ever lucky enough to have you beneath me... I want to do everything... but I have a confession to make first.”

He kissed along Don’s jaw, scraping lightly with his teeth before reluctantly lifting up to stare into his eyes, ensnared by the coffee colored pools dark and shining with desire. He took a deep breath and continued.

“I’ve been fighting to maintain control of myself ever since they got to you first. I waited too long and I’m ashamed of how I feel seeing the way Raph looks at you, the way you flirt with Mikey. I’m jealous, and I hate myself for it. I’ve tried, but no matter what I do I can’t seem to stop wanting you all for myself...”

As he spoke, Leo slowly stopped moving against Don’s body, allowing his words to trail off, eventually sitting back like he was waiting for judgment.

Donatello went still at the revelation, frowning a little as he tried to focus. “Is that why you’ve been pulling away from us?”

Leo nodded, lightly trailing his hand up Don’s thigh. “I’ve felt this way about you for years and I know it’s selfish, but when I see Raph or Mikey get close to you... I can’t control it.”

He looked up, stopping his hand just before it reached the junction of Don’s thighs, squeezing gently, allowing himself a small smile as the genius squirmed a little.

“That’s why I’m not fighting Splinter on this.” He continued in a whisper. “The stability of our family depends on me finding a way to accept that I have to share you with them.”

Don swallowed, an uneasy chill prickling his skin. Leonardo was jealous of his relationship with the others? It seemed like such a small thing, but the implication was staggering. It could tear them apart if they couldn’t find a way to address it. How could he have not seen the signs? Don couldn’t deny that Leo was a master at hiding his emotions, but had he truly been so caught up in what was happening with Raph and Mikey that he’d failed to notice that Leo was struggling to the point that he now believed leaving was the only way to deal with his desires?

Did Splinter know? Was this his reason for ordering his eldest son to...?

Shaking his head, Don sat up and wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck, pulling his brother in until they were plastron to plastron with Leo’s legs tucked up under his thighs.

Determined to fix this, he pressed their foreheads together and sighed. “Leo... this isn’t an ‘us versus them’ scenario. They want you too. We’ve been trying to get you to join us. Raph and Mikey talk about you all the time, every time we’re together we talk about how much we wish you were there with us.”

Leo made a sound at the back of his throat, his fingers digging into the grooves on Don’s shell. “I know... but I’m not sure how I feel about being with them. For so long my thoughts have been consumed by only you. I see you in my dreams, I wake up with your name on my lips every morning. I’m failing this team because I can’t get you out of my head.”

“You should have come to me, talked to me about how you were feeling.” Don said with the most soothing voice he could muster. “You’ve known about what’s been going on between me and the others for a while now, I know you have, so why did you let it fester? We’ve always been able to talk to each other about anything, you could have come to me with this.”

Leo shook his head, pulling Don tighter against him. “This is my weakness; I need to find a way to overcome it myself.”

Huffing in frustration, Don shifted and took his brother’s face in his hands. “Stop it... you always do this, shut yourself off from us, and you think it’s because you have to maintain this image of strength or we won’t respect your leadership. But you’re wrong, Leo. We respect you because we care about you. Letting us help you with something you’re struggling with only makes us respect you more, because knowing that you need us just as much as we need you is the glue that holds us together.”

Leo closed his eyes and Don took that as a sign that he was on the right track. If he could just play to his brother’s sense of loyalty, then maybe he would realize that he didn’t need to be half a world away from them to get through this.

“You recognize that we all need to be together in this and that’s important. I hope you also know that none of us would ever ask you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. There’s no rush, we can take our time with this, ease you into the idea. I know they’ll go slow with you if that’s what you need. We can all sit down and talk about this and figure it out together. We have all the time in the world.”

Leo gave the slightest of nods that felt more like passive acceptance than anything else, but Don could see it for what it was. His brother was humoring him, only half listening because he was too busy inhaling Don’s scent like he had only just gained a sense of smell.

Don sighed. He wasn’t getting through this way. Leo needed to get this out of his system, and what Don needed was Leo’s undivided attention. He needed his brother to be completely focused on this moment, on him alone, if he had any hope of changing Leo’s mind.

He learned a long time ago that he needed to use a variety of methods to manage each of his brothers differing personalities, but this was a different animal entirely, and maybe a simple solution was his way forward. It was a revelation when he realized that it was much easier to get Raphael to talk, and more importantly, listen, when he was mellowed by a post-coital haze, maybe their eldest brother would be the same. Don’s pulse quickened in anticipation.

He rubbed Leo’s shoulders soothingly, waiting for the tense muscles to relax under his touch, then he laid back on his carapace and looked up with his most inviting expression. “You don’t need to be ashamed of what you feel. Right now, it’s just you and me. I’m here and I’m all yours... show me how much you want me.”

The moan that came from deep in Leo’s chest vibrated the bench they sat on, his entire body quivering at the sight of Don laid out in front of him, reaching for him like he had only ever seen in his dreams. He trailed his fingers lightly along the inside of Don’s thigh and released a heavy breath, his gaze lingering on the darkened space between his legs.

Desperate to feel Leo pressed against him again, Don smiled seductively and laid his tail out flat against the metal beneath him. “Don’t hold back.”

The uncertainty in Leo’s eyes instantly turned to fierce determination.

He surged forward, their plastron’s clacking together as he claimed Don’s mouth in another searing kiss. Groaning against his tongue, Don clutched the edges of his shell and roughly pulled him down, drawing in a sharp breath as Leo pressed his thumbs deep into the creases of his groin.

Like someone flipped a switch, an almost painful pressure flared under his shell, the sudden tightness pulling a surprised grunt from his throat. All the nights he’d spent laying with Raph and Mikey, the three of them sharing their fantasies of what Leo would be like, describing how they thought he would feel, taste, smell, all of it paled in comparison to the real thing. Leo was forcing his tongue into Don’s mouth like he was trying to crawl down his throat and that slick wetness combined with the sound of their heavy breathing was affecting him far more quickly and deeply than it had any right too.

Leo dragged his fingers across Don’s lower scutes, teasing the bulging slit he found there with a hard press of his thumb, making Don twitch and pump his hips. A needy whimper vibrated against his tongue and Leo grinned, wondering just how many of those delicious sounds he could pull from his brother before this was done. Eager to find out, he moved his other hand down between them to stroke Don’s wagging tail, squeezing the sensitive appendage before rolling the tip of it between his fingers.

Donatello mewled and threw his head back, breaking their kiss to gasp for air. He was engulfed in Leo’s scent, woody and earthy like cedar and spice and it was flooding every inch of him with heat. Sharp hits of it filled his nose with every breath, sending pleasurable shocks shooting down his spine.

Taking full advantage of the long expanse of Don’s olive green neck stretched out beneath him, Leo licked a hot trail up the side of it, lowly moaning as he bit down, sucking redness onto the soft flesh captured in his teeth.

This moment had been simmering between them for... he wasn’t even sure; time had lost all meaning. Don was being pulled under with dizzying speed, awash in sensation, his focus narrowed to the sliver of space between their bodies where Leo was roughly tugging on his tail and he couldn’t have held back any longer even if he’d wanted to. With a full body shudder, he dropped down, hissing as the cool night air hit his heated skin, releasing a soft cry as Leo immediately took his length in hand.

Responding with a rumbling churr Leo groaned against Don’s collarbone. “I can’t believe I’m finally seeing you like this... you smell so good, Donnie... tell me what you want, show me what to do.”

Words failed him, his brain turning to mush as all the blood in his body rushed straight to his groin. It was almost too much to believe that it was Leo who was stroking him from base to tip, making him twitch and tremble. It was heaven, it was almost perfect, but Leo _had_ asked, and the truth was Don preferred it just a little tighter, with shorter, faster pulls. He reached down and covered Leo’s hand with his own, maneuvering his fingers into a stronger grip before grasping his wrist and setting the rhythm.

Leonardo learned quickly, like he always did, and it was only a few thundering heartbeats before Don was panting, pushing up into Leo’s hand with desperate jerks of his hips. Leo’s weight pinning him to the metal bench of the boat was a shot of pure lust tearing straight through him and he was helpless under the force of it. Everything was too intense, too powerful, Leo had barely touched him and already he was going to burst.

He wanted to draw this out, wanted the two of them to spend hours exploring each other, riding their excitement to its peak before allowing themselves to tumble over that edge. But the fire burning at his core was raging and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He’d wanted this, wanted _him_ , for far too long.

“Leooo... oh~nonono... oh d-don’t stop!” He dug his fingers into Leo’s shoulders, groaning through a steady, needy churr. A single breath, then his cock pulsed, and he went fully stiff, his mouth open to the sky as he came, spurting over Leo’s fingers.

Through the rush of blood in his ears he only just registered Leo’s chuckle as he lifted up to take in the full effect of Don writhing beneath him. All he could do was stare through slitted eyes as Leo continued to stroke him gently through the last waves of his orgasm, the leader waiting patiently for him to stop twitching before leaning forward to nip at his lips.

Don lazily moaned into the kiss, a little embarrassed by how quickly Leo had been able to get him off, but far too satisfied to really care. He shuddered and shifted as Leo kept touching him, lightly fondling his sensitive flesh as it started to soften.

“That was amazing.” Leo whispered against his lips. “You look so good like this.”

Don smiled, wanting to return the compliment, but his throat was dry and all that came out was a raspy moan. This was a perfect moment, the sun was barely starting to brighten the horizon, giving just enough light to see by and Leo was practically glowing with it.

They kissed playfully, smiling against each other’s lips. Don teasingly tickled the backs of Leo’s knees, making him laugh low and half heartedly shift them away. That husky laugh was a sound Don wanted to hear every single day.

Slowly he became aware of Leo’s fingers tracing circular patterns on his front, his hand focused on one spot low on his plastron.

Confused, Don lifted his head and looked down, making a face at seeing the mess he had made of himself. But Leo didn’t seem to be bothered, he was swiping at the puddled ejaculate, gathering it toward the center of Don’s plastron.

“What?... oh.” With an excited jolt he understood, and his cock gave a feeble twitch. Leo flashed him an eager smile, thoroughly coating his finger with Don’s cum before moving it down to rub against his puckered entrance.

Donatello could hardly believe this was really happening. His breathing deepened, an impatient tremor passing through him. He let his legs fall open wider, looking at his brother with hooded eyes as another low churr escaped his throat.

Leo went completely still and stared down at Don with eyes just a little too wide, his muscles tense and shaking as he slowly pressed his finger into Don’s tight heat, twisting the digit to spread the impromptu lube and ease his passage.

“Yeeesss...” Don groaned, pushing down against the invading digit, allowing his head to fall back with a thunk against the side of the boat. With a breathy sigh he turned his face to the side, offering his throat, offering Leo whatever he wanted. He would be willing to do anything his eldest brother asked as long as he never stopped looking at him like that. Absolutely anything.

Inflamed by Don’s instant submission he held his brother in place with a dominant, hungry look that left no question who was in control. He hovered over Don, watching his face, their eyes locked as he pushed inside him. He wished he could take Don’s wrists and pin them over his head, but settled instead for raking his gaze down Don’s body, stopping to stare at where his finger slowly moved in and out of that oh so tempting heat, reveling in the feel of the tight passage fluttering around him. Having his brother splayed out, open and willing beneath him was a dream he never thought would come true. On instinct he pushed in as deeply as he could go and crooked his finger, his entire body clenching with lust as Don yelped and jerked his hips.

“Do that again...” Don begged, wide eyed and shivering and instantly Leo obliged, desperate to hear him make that sound again. He aimed for the same spot one more time, dragging the pad of his finger across the raised bunch of nerves.

Don keened, his tail twisting up to wrap around Leo’s thumb, sparks of pleasure hurtling through his veins straight to his cock as it throbbed and began to fill again. He hooked his heels around the backs of Leo’s calves, gasping as something soft and blazingly hot brushed against his thigh.

Lifting his head to look down between them he could see Leo had finally dropped down, his length hard and leaking and Don groaned at the sight of it, wanting nothing more than for Leo to just forget about the prep and take him already. He bucked his hips, trying to get to his brother’s swollen member with any part of his body that would reach.

“Shhhh, easy Donnie.” Leo soothed, pressing firmly against his chest to settle him. “Relax. I finally have you where I want you and I’m going to savor it.”

“Leo...” The sound of his brother’s voice sending jolts through the fog of lust clouding his brain. “You have me, you can have anything you want, just... ah... more...”

The imploring need in Don’s voice, the way he was begging, was almost enough to snap Leo’s tightly held control. He removed his finger, ignoring the breathy whine the action produced and swiped up what was left of Don’s first orgasm. Coating both of his fingers he quickly returned to the warmth, scissoring them as he pressed back in, spreading Don wide enough to comfortably accept his larger girth.

Don rolled his hips and tried to control his breathing but if Leo kept hitting his prostate like that, he was sure he would reach a point where he wasn’t going to be responsible for his actions. It was all he could do not to push Leo onto his back and straddle him right there. But when he looked up, Leo’s eyes were steel, and it was enough to hold him still on the bench.

He took another steadying breath and bit his lip, begging with his eyes as he clutched at Leo’s knees. “Leo _~please_... that’s enough... let me feel you...”

And that low, desperate request was Leo’s breaking point. With a hitching grunt, he jerked and tore his fingers from Don’s body, groaning as he finally palmed his own erection, letting out a gasping yelp of his own as Don quickly reached down between them and batted his hand away. They both moaned as he finally wrapped his fingers around Leo’s solid length, spreading the pre-cum dribbling from the tip along his shaft.

Don sighed with relief, wiggling his hips to find the most comfortable position, ready to take everything Leo could give him. But to his disbelief, Leo suddenly pulled away, scooting back on the bench. Instead of settling over him, Leo took his hand, twisting their fingers together as he pulled, lifting him to his feet.

“Leo?” Don whispered, confused.

“It’s alright. Come with me.” Leo urged, his voice low and raw.

Don’s lust addled mind was slow to follow, so Leo tugged on his arm, guiding him to step out of the boat. He wasn’t sure how his legs were even able to support his weight, shaking and trembling as Leo took him further under the pier. He led them into the water and Don shivered as the cold surf hit his skin.

When they were about waist deep, Leo turned and pulled him into another bruising kiss, pushing him back to slam against a pillar while using the buoyancy of the water to easily lift him, sliding into the space between his shaking olive thighs.

Don grunted as he hit the wood, sucking Leo’s tongue into his mouth. The sounds of their heavy breathing and the heat of Leo between his legs, holding him in place, had him so hard he thought he was going to explode.

Then Don felt the swollen crown of Leo’s cock pressing against his opening under the water and he threw his head back, pushing his hips forward with a breathy moan.

Leonardo fell against him, latching onto his throat, biting and sucking as he sank into Don’s molten core. The water and the pillar behind them held enough of Don’s weight that he didn’t need to offer more support, it allowed Leo the freedom to hold his hips in a vice like grip as he thrust upward, burying himself inside his brother with one determined push.

Nonsense words fell from Don’s lips as he stretched to accommodate Leo’s blazing hot length, churring and shuddering, feeling the sting of it melt into a soothing burn that flooded his groin with heat.

Leo was only just able to hold himself back as he felt his brother tense up, and it took all his iron will to stay still while Don clenched around him. For a long moment, the only sounds were their gasping breaths and the gentle splashing of the river around them.

Finally, Don growled, shifting his body. “Holy hell, Leo. If you don’t start moving, I swear I’m going to...”

Leo didn’t wait for him to finish the sentence. With a relieved grunt he pulled away and thrust back in, and he didn’t stop, forcefully slamming into Don’s body with every jerk of his hips.

“Ahhh~!!” Don cried out, seeing stars as he pushed down into each of Leo’s vigorous thrusts.

The closeness of their bodies trapped Don’s straining erection between them, their plastrons rubbing much needed friction along his length. All he could do was close his eyes, hold on, and let Leo use his body however he wanted. He grasped the edges of Leo’s shell, his knuckles white as his eyes rolled back in his head and a deep churr erupted from his throat.

Leo moaned into his neck at the sound, his automatic answering churr sending vibrating shocks of pleasure straight to both of their cocks. Don was tight heat like he never imagined. The dreams that had plagued him through every restless night were hollow and empty compared to the reality of the object of his fantasies finally wrapped around him, fueling the electric pleasure coursing through his body.

He wanted it to last forever. It wasn’t going to.

A tingling pressure was coiling in his gut and he knew he was close. His thrusts became frantic, jerking Don’s body against him as his hips snapped up erratically. He leaned away, just an inch, and reached up, grabbing the back of Don’s head to press their foreheads together tightly.

Don’s eyes shot open, locking with Leo’s chestnut orbs that seemed to glow in the shadows under the pier, the brazen desire and hunger and adoration shining from them filling him with an overwhelming need. He held his breath realizing he was watching every wall that Leonardo had always kept solidly between them crumbling into dust, his restraint overridden by his passion. His heart was a thundering staccato in his chest as he watched Leo lose all control, letting his lust take over, letting himself surrender to the demands of his body.

“Will you wait for me?” Leo groaned.

“Yes...” Don answered automatically.

“Save this just for me?”

“Yes...” Don insisted, too lost in the feeling to catch the meaning of the words.

“Say it... say you’re mine.”

“Leo, ngh... please...” He was so out of his mind that he barely understood what Leonardo was asking him. Distantly he knew it was important and that maybe he shouldn’t be encouraging this kind of talk, but he just couldn’t form a full thought. In this moment he would say anything if it meant Leonardo would never stop moving inside him.

Leo snapped his hips up one last time, grinding the head of his cock hard against Don’s prostate and the purple clad turtle’s vision blurred, his toes curling as he locked his ankles around the back of Leo’s shell.

“Ah! Yes, yours, I’m yours... ~ohgaah!” Don sobbed and came hard for the second time, arching his back as far as his carapace and the pillar would allow, his ejaculate shooting above the surface of the water like an erupting volcano.

Leo’s entire body convulsed and he buried himself inside Donatello all the way to the hilt, releasing a growling yell as his brother tightly clenched around him, squeezing his orgasm from him with an intensity that forced all of the oxygen from his lungs.

They held there like that for what seemed like an eternity, drifting in the afterglow, shaking and shivering and clinging to each other, lost in the pure bliss of their release.

When Don finally became aware of his surroundings again, he was still pressed up against the pillar with Leo’s face buried in his neck, holding him tightly as he panted.

Don blinked and sucked in a deep breath, relishing the small twitches he could feel as his brother slowly softened and began to slide from his body. If he could stay locked with Leo like this forever, he would.

All he wanted was to go back to the lair, grab Raph and Mikey and curl up with them in Leo’s bed. They could be together now, all of them, and they would never need to leave it again... never need to leave...

_...don’t leave..._

The thought was colder than the water surrounding them, and it brought him crashing back to reality. Don swallowed, looking down at his brother breathing softly against his skin.

He didn’t know what to do as the harsh realization shattered the perfection they were floating in. Don may have thought he was being clever, but this was never going to be the solution that would make Leo stay.

This was Leonardo’s goodbye. It was what he had intended all along.

He pushed down the panic rising in his throat. Maybe if he remained completely still then Leo would never move and they could just stay like this until Raph and Mikey found them, and they would help him drag Leo home and they would find a way to...

Leo shifted and moved back a step, letting his brother’s legs fall from around his waist, a soft smile on his face as cupped Don’s cheek and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Don held Leo’s arms tightly, trying to convey without words what he wanted to say, a heavy dread settling over him, knowing there was nothing he could say, there never had been.

Leo moved his kisses from Don’s lips down his neck and then to his shoulder, caressing his hips and his shell, moving behind him so slowly and pulling on him so gently that Don almost didn’t notice until the water was barely above their ankles and Leo had maneuvered him around to face the sunrise coloring the sky from beyond the end of the pier.

Nuzzling the back of his neck, Leo puffed his warm breath against Don’s skin, but it only made Don shiver, and not in the good way. He wasn’t comforted, he was scared.

“Don’t go...” He gasped, reaching down to grasp Leo’s hand where it rested on his hip in one last ditch effort to keep his brother by his side.

“I have to.” Leo replied, quiet as he leaned into Don’s shell. “I love you.”

Don’s throat tightened with emotion, “I love you, too.” He whispered, his voice shaking.

“Stay here. Don’t turn around.” Leonardo softly ordered. “Take care of them for me, Donnie. I’ll come home as soon as I can.”

Don nodded, accepting the order he knew he must follow, fighting every instinct he had to turn and hold on and never let go. The warmth of Leo’s hand left his hip and Don heard him moving out of the water, his feet making almost silent rasping noises as they pushed through the sand. Only when the sound was gone, and he heard nothing but the whistle of the wind and the lapping of the water did he blink and allow his tears to fall.

He did as Leo asked. He stayed and watched the sun rise, struggling to gain control of his emotions as he resisted the urge to race down the beach and catch Leo before he could board the vessel that would carry him away from his family.

When he began to hear the city fully coming to life above him, he turned and retrieved his things, noticing that Leo hadn’t even left any footprints in the sand. Of course not.

As Don trudged back through the darkness of the sewer, he wasn’t sure what he was going to tell the others. But the one thing he was sure of, was that they would wait for as long as it took, counting the days until Leonardo returned home.

~*~*~*~


End file.
